Conventionally, in trailing arm suspensions of the above-described type, as described in Japanese Examined Utility Model Application Publication No. 7-50268, a suspension member supporting suspension parts, was merely been installed between right and left side members of a vehicle body frame, which extend in the vehicle longitudinal direction.